


Captain America's Speech

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MoT universe, Standalone, This is not about them, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Captain America addresses the public in the wake of Donald Trump's election.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise not-really update. I felt like this was needed. I, and I'm sure many of you, am shell-shocked and terrified and disgusted and ashamed, and I wrote this as catharsis and self-comfort, because Captain America is my hero. This is a part of the MoT universe, but it is a standalone. I hope I can bring some kind of comfort to those reading this, no matter how short-lived. Enjoy.

“Today, we stand together in solidarity as we struggle to come to terms with what’s happened. No one predicted this. No one expected this. For months, the media has told us that we have nothing to worry about, nothing to fear, and it made so many — /too/ many — people complacent and comfortable, and because of that, Donald Trump is our next president. 

“I know this is terrifying. I know this is the worst nationwide event this country has had since 9/11. I know /millions/ of us are scared witless over what’s in store for us. Those less fortunate face losing their healthcare. People of color and members of the LGBTQIA community face horrific racism, bigotry, and hatred getting even /worse/ as they are told their lives do not matter and their very identities are something to be ashamed of and that they, /human beings/, are ‘illegal.’ It’s, if you’ll excuse my language, /fucking terrible./ 

“So, yes, this was a big loss, and it’s affecting all of us. I, myself, am terrified for what this means for me and the future of my relationship. If Trump ever does get the chance to make good on his promise to end gay marriage — which is /very unlikely,/ by the way, because the Supreme Court decides that, not him — I might lose my right to marry my boyfriend, should we ever choose to. And I know that fear pales in comparison to every other minority in this country who are not nearly as privileged as we are. 

“But listen to me: you are not alone. None of you are alone. Myself, Koschei, and the rest of the Avengers and the wonderful team at SHIELD are here for you, and we will not let your rights go down without a fight. Donald Trump and Mike Pence are monsters, and we have dedicated our lives to /defeating/ monsters. I have fought a man like Trump before — you all know /exactly/ who I’m talking about, and I will do so again, through any means necessary. I still believe in you. I still believe in this country we all live in, even though right now, it ain’t such a great country. But to me, that’s not what patriotism means. Patriotism is not blindly loving and supporting your country no matter what it does; patriotism is believing in the potential your country has to /become/ great, and wanting to stick by it and fight for that potential to come to fruition.

“So I stand before you all on this cold, rainy November evening, and I’m making you all a promise. We will never stop fighting, we will never stop helping, and we will never, /ever/ let you down. 

“Because if we can’t protect your rights, you can be damn sure we’ll avenge them.”


End file.
